


喰

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	喰

1.

公司给放了几天假，朴珍荣三分之一的时间都用来躺尸了。伸着懒腰踱到客厅的时候林在范刚好开门进来，肩上落了点雪，林在范不在意的抖抖身子，把手里的东西放到桌上，又把外套和帽子一并脱了挂好。把朴珍荣搂进怀里，还未消散的寒意激得朴珍荣在怀里一抖，像小动物打了个喷嚏一样。凉薄的唇落下来，林在范撩开朴珍荣的薄睡衣，手就贴着温热的后背滑动。

“我饿了。”

朴珍荣留意到林在范放在桌上的东西，那应该是给自己带的午饭，空虚的胃想先被填满。只不过林在范不这么想，拉开最里层的庇护，手就握上朴珍荣还未苏醒的性器。一开始只是顺着柱状轻抚，用大拇指从前端轻推上去，在根部稍加一点力，揉着耻毛一起感受轻微的跳动。

朴珍荣整个人靠在林在范身上，只吐出几个音节，像是没睡醒的孩子咿呀说着梦话。林在范把人抱起来，朴珍荣后背碰上床垫的时候还能感受到被窝的一点余温。从林在范的怀里挣脱出来，掀开被子就钻了进去，整个人都埋在被子里。还真是没睡醒的孩子啊，林在范把自己的外裤脱了爬上床，手钻进去抓到朴珍荣的脚踝，就顺着小腿一路攀爬，抓住堆到小腿处的裤脚拉扯下来。

朴珍荣配合着抬起屁股，整条睡裤就被林在范从被子里拉了出来，林在范这才把头伸进去，在朴珍荣的肚皮落下吻，一路亲上去，睡衣就掀起来，最后也被丢出去。林在范含住胸前的红樱，朴珍荣才发出第一声呻吟，林在范挤进朴珍荣的两腿间，专心舔弄起来。

被子里的温度一点点攀升，朴珍荣有点喘不过气，才终于舍得掀开被子把两人一起解放出来。低头刚好对上林在范满是情欲的双眼，林在范换了一边吮吸，勃起的性器顶着自己的轻磨。等胸前留下大片的红色，林在范才肯含住朴珍荣的唇肆意掠夺。

把两人身上仅剩的一点布料也都剥离，林在范就着润滑摸到下面。手指探进去的时候朴珍荣不自觉用大腿内侧去蹭林在范的腰，他们忙了好一阵子才迎来难得的休假，身体的记忆也时隔很久才被唤醒。今天的扩张进行的尤其漫长，朴珍荣就在浮浮沉沉的欲望里一点点下陷。林在范抽出手指的时候朴珍荣陡然紧张了一下，林在范一边亲吻朴珍荣的侧脸，前端就对准蜜穴挤了进去。林在范挺了下腰，准备送到底，被朴珍荣喊住了。

“等…等一下…”

太胀了，后穴被硕大撑开后穴口紧绷的感觉无比清晰。

“你知道要我忍住有多困难吗？”

林在范感觉自己额前的青筋突突的跳，偏偏后穴才不像它的主人，极力收缩着，渴望下一秒就被填满。朴珍荣喘了口气，拉下林在范接吻，硕大这才像获了批准一样，借着滑腻一推到底。林在范压住朴珍荣深吻，把呻吟都化成黏腻的单音节。

林在范开始动作起来的时候朴珍荣又想喊停，偏偏嘴巴被封住，当林在范开始转移阵地含住朴珍荣的耳垂的时候，朴珍荣却不想开口了。双腿被林在范固定在两侧，硬热一次次挤开后穴，冲撞进最柔软的秘密基地，抵上深处的温热，快速抽离的时候又被肠肉吮吸着挽留，带出润滑和肠液混合的液体，再顶进去的时候便伴随着暧昧的水声和肉体相撞的声音。  
快感在自己的前端堆积，从小腹蔓延开来，朴珍荣感觉指尖都忍不住颤动。攀上林在范的肩膀，贴着人的耳朵呻吟，像是得到激励，后穴被更用力的进出。不断的堆积总有爆发的时候，朴珍荣在射精的时候一口咬上林在范的肩膀，等松口脱力要跌回床上的时候，被林在范拥进怀里，下身的速度却不减。朴珍荣双腿夹紧了林在范的腰腹，承受身上人最后的冲刺。

“哈…嗯…哥…”

一股股精液的射入，朴珍荣又被拉进下一个高潮，林在范就俯下来接吻。拭去朴珍荣眼角的一点泪，然后再安抚的亲亲侧脸，像是安慰听话打完针的孩子。

“洗完澡吃饭好不好？”

 

 

2.

假期结束后行程虽一如往常，可总让人提不起精神，朴珍荣在待机室的沙发上昏昏欲睡。凌晨两点，他们的事前录制和彩排还没有结束，被林在范叫起来吃饭，朴珍荣就拿着筷子发懵。就算林在范夹了饭菜递到嘴边，朴珍荣也是盯着食物出神。

“坚持一下，把饭吃了，回去给你奖励。”

再给你骗我就是傻子，朴珍荣在心里嘀咕，还是就着筷子把嘴边的食物吃得干干净净。

天蒙蒙亮的时候朴珍荣才在自己宿舍的床上睡着，趴在林在范怀里，安稳乖巧。昏昏沉沉中，好像睡了很长的时间，有人在耳边小声叫自己的名字，奈何眼皮还是太沉，过了一会儿便落下吻来。除了林在范也没有别人，朴珍荣就安心任人摆弄。

林在范像粘人的猫咪，埋在朴珍荣的脖颈处轻舔，朴珍荣哼哼出声，摇摇头说痒。林在范看人还是半梦半醒的状态，整个人柔软的不行，褪下朴珍荣的睡裤，把自己硬热的性器贴上朴珍荣的疲软磨蹭。下身被不停顶弄，连同器官都一起苏醒，朴珍荣睁开眼就看到林在范正撑着双手看着自己，看见自己醒了便露出宠溺的笑容。

“你把午饭时间都睡过去了。”

“嗯…”

朴珍荣还是不愿醒的样子，林在范趴下身，吻落在唇上，把两人的衣物都除了个干净。朴珍荣就沉浸在甜蜜绵长的吻里，后穴挤进手指，朴珍荣放松自己，让林在范专心扩张。冰冷的润滑被抽插显出一点白色，沾上朴珍荣的温度。

林在范抱着人坐到自己身上，小穴把性器吃得干干净净，朴珍荣就直接抱着林在范的脖子呜咽。林在范双手在朴珍荣的后背游走，等自己的硕大被紧致温饱的后穴含了一会儿才开始抱着朴珍荣顶弄起来。朴珍荣的性器就笔直的随着林在范的节奏一下下戳上林在范的腹肌，朴珍荣抱紧了林在范，贴着林在范的耳朵发出黏腻的声音。林在范每次撞上那片软肉就能换来朴珍荣的一声呻吟，刚开始朴珍荣还会尽力咬住唇克制，只发出几声隐忍的鼻音。林在范用了力气进出，朴珍荣就干脆弃了矜持，沉沦林在范带给自己的巨大快感，嗯嗯呀呀全都真实反馈进林在范的耳朵里。

林在范一边动作也不阻碍他在朴珍荣白皙光滑的脖颈处留下一个个鲜红的印记，总是含住一块地方后就抿嘴紧了双唇吮吸，在皮肤上留下标记的一点点痛感也能换来朴珍荣的一点回应，林在范就乐此不疲。偏头含住喉结的时候就伸出舌头绕着那块圆形软骨打转，然后用样在那处吸出一个红印才肯罢休。

手顺着背脊游移到臀部上，双手并用抓住丰满的臀肉揉搓，手指从后面摸到两人交合的地方。那里早就被润滑剂和分泌出的肠液混合着打湿，滑腻腻的。穴口的褶皱被硕大抚平，光是两根手指沿着紧绷的穴口滑动的触感就够激得朴珍荣在林在范身上轻颤。

“别…”

后穴不断吞吐的硕大就够朴珍荣受的了，林在范的手指沾上了些爱液，送到朴珍荣嘴边。朴珍荣就伸出软舌一点点舔舐，从指尖舔到指节，然后轻轻含住，把手指上沾的东西全都卷进自己口里。林在范真的要好好惩罚这个妖精，又一个用力撞进去的时候，朴珍荣还含住林在范的手指，声音就全都通过鼻音传出来了，微微皱眉，眼尾泛红，委屈得很。

林在范专心顶弄的时候，朴珍荣感觉整个人都酥麻麻的，身体随着林在范的动作上下起伏。速度越来越快，快感一点点在体内堆积，朴珍荣迎来第一次高潮的时候压着嗓子叫出了声。性器就抵着林在范的腹部射精，朴珍荣仰头张着嘴喘气。但是没有得到片刻的缓冲，林在范更加大力往里冲撞，朴珍荣在耳边喊着慢点也无济于事。

小穴像是自然反应吸附着自己的巨大，林在范感觉交合的地方更烫了，那里面实在美妙，引诱着林在范更想往里面探寻。一番猛烈的攻势后紧贴着软肉全都射了出来，朴珍荣也被激得射了第二次。

林在范把人拉开了点距离，第一反应就是低头去看两人交合的地方。两人的腹部都早已黏腻不堪，好像还能看见亮晶晶的汗液，耻毛沾上的白色尤为明显。朴珍荣扶着林在范的肩膀把屁股抬起了一点，性器就滑出去一小节，连带出了原本射的满满的爱液，直接流到了床单上。

林在范把朴珍荣按回到自己腿上的时候朴珍荣惊呼一声，带着一声明显的水声，下一秒林在范就拉下朴珍荣的脖子接吻。舌头一下子滑进去，极尽缠绵的卷吸，带着填不满的情欲。转身把朴珍荣压在身下，林在范抬起头对上朴珍荣的双眼。

“我还要。”

“嗯…我还没…没吃饭…”

“那你只能吃晚饭了。”

 

3.

朴珍荣坐在车里的时候还是抑制不住嘴角上扬，心里都被喜悦和幸福填满了，侧头看到林在范盯着自己看，那人的笑也是明晃晃摆在脸上，伸了手过去，就被林在范抓在掌心里，放到自己身侧十指紧扣。

两人洗了澡就窝在沙发看电影，开了瓶红酒慢慢的喝。一位的喜悦好像连酒都冲不淡，朴珍荣已经趴在林在范的耳边说了第八遍“恭喜一位”了。平时一起看电影的时候朴珍荣最安静，今天心思根本不放在银屏上，摇摇晃晃拿着酒杯，扒着林在范的肩膀要人再重复台上的获奖感言。

“你喝醉了。”

林在范要拿过人的酒杯，朴珍荣却仰头喝个精光，喝完还伸出粉色的小舌把唇边的红色都卷进口中。拿过另一杯递到林在范面前，林在范摇摇头，朴珍荣大概醉了七分，一脸慵懒的笑容也藏不住欢愉，准备仰头喝下才被林在范拦下来。

“我们吃夜宵吧，我…我想吃炸鸡…”

“好。”

朴珍荣被拦了酒也不恼，听到林在范的回应更满足的趴进林在范怀里。酒精在体内一点点发挥作用，体温在逐渐升高。

“哥知道我喜欢什么口味的吧…”

“知道。”

朴珍荣扶着林在范的肩膀在唇上落下吻，主动顶开林在范的牙关，温热的舌头就溜了进去，携带着酒香和本身的甜味，勾得林在范不自觉拿过主动权发起攻势。朴珍荣最后无处可躲，躺倒在沙发上，在林在范身下彻底软了身子。

嘴是甜的，锁骨是甜的，胸前的乳粒是加了蜜桃糖的，含住轻咬的时候蜜桃会发出小猫撒娇一样的声音。仔细扩张的时候小猫就会不自觉眯起眼睛，双腿搭上林在范的腰，配合着抬起屁股，露出一张一合的蜜穴。

林在范换了硕大慢慢往里推，朴珍荣就从喉咙发出舒服的声音，一张小脸都泛着红，撅起嘴向林在范讨吻。开始抽送的时候朴珍荣就忍不住了，借着酒精不知道害羞，把所有的感受都反应在呻吟里。林在范现在倒有点后悔拦下那杯酒了，把朴珍荣的一条腿搭到自己肩上，按住腰专心顶弄。

朴珍荣高潮时好像连醉意都一起喷发出去了，人清醒了几分，后穴里的硬热却没有消退的迹象。林在范在不断收缩的小穴里不知疲倦，在朴珍荣开始舔弄自己的耳廓的时候才爆发出来，抱住朴珍荣射精，把后穴填得满满当当。

“你是不是没给我叫宵夜？”

“还要吃吗？”

“那…明天吃。”

 

完。


End file.
